Locked Away
by PotterFan2237
Summary: What if Harry, at a young age, locked away his magic, hiding his magical core from tracking? What if he grew up loved by the Dursleys, went through muggle schooling, and know nothing of magic? This story contains a player(as in playing girls) Harry who grows up loved and hating magic, but what happens when on his 17th birthday his magical inheritance overloads the bind?#BAD@Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! Me again! I am sorry, but the Dramione ideas I had didn't work out, so I'm starting over. But in the meantime, I found a good prompt. It is soprano-in-waiting's Magic Locked Away (Link: topic/131560/84755027/1/#120702063). Please enjoy the story, and leave a review!

* * *

><p><em>1988: Surrey, Britain<em>

"YOU FREAK BOY!" yelled Vernon from the sofa brushing the pieces of his 1 970 Aphelion television off of his shirt. "HOW, IN GOD'S NAME, DID YOU MANAGE TO BLOW UP MY TELLY?" He began to roll onto his side, rising from the couch turtle-style, finally forcing himself into a standing position. He wobbled towards Harry, lifting his hand into a fist.

"I-" Harry started to back away, but was soon up against the kitchen counter. "NO! Please, Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Vernon, honey, let's not make him look all bruised up his first day of school! Wait until tonight," said Petunia, trying to keep her nephew from being beaten for the fourth time in the past week.

"BAH! ONE MORE CHANCE, BOY! THAT'S IT! ONE MORE FREAK-SHOW, AND YOU'RE NOT EATING FOR A WEEK!" Vernon finished, all red-faced and out of breath from yelling. "NOW GO GRAB THE SPARE TUBE, FROM THE BASEMENT UP HERE!"

"Yes, sir," answered Harry carefully, not wishing to invoke the anger of his uncle once again by answering inappropriately. Harry turned and hurried down to the basement for the television.

As Harry looked through the basement, he began to think to himself. _Come on, Harry! You need to pull it together. Every time this happens, - _Harry shuddered- _Bad things happen. _A slight magical aura began to pour off of him. _GHA! NO! STOP! _The eight-year-old Harry inwardly cried, _STOP IT, PLEASE! _There was a snap, as well as an outburst of magical energy.

Harry, feeling weak and tired, began to fall, his head connecting with the corner of a nearby bookcase. "OOF!" Harry held the back of his head in pain as he hit the thinly carpeted concrete floor. As his eyes closed, and his mind became foggy, he heard, _It is done, _and the last thing he felt was warm, thick liquid slipping between his fingers as his mind succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Please follow and leave a review! Your guy's thoughts mean the world to me!

A/N: I need a future love interest for Harry, please PM any ideas. In this story, he will date a lot of girls, but he needs a permanent one once he enters the wizarding world. Not Ginny, because her "love" for him was based off of a powerfully magical Harry, not a mundane, arrogant player. Maybe Luna will find him fascinating? Or maybe Daphne the Ice Queen? Maybe even Fluer Delacoure! Who knows! But I need ideas, so please help of you can? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Update here! Sorry for the wait, but I got busy. For the next week or two, my updates might be a little slow, but should pick back up soon! For those who were wondering: This story _will_ stay in the "T" rating, nothing past mild violence and romance (Although Harry will become a "player", which is _still_ in the "T" rating). Hope you guys like it, leave me a review telling me if you do or not! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"BOY!" yelled Vernon, coming down the stairs after waiting nearly an hour for Harry to return. "WHY DON'T I HAVE MY TELLY!" he reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw Harry sleeping on the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOY? I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD LAY D-" Harry wasn't sleeping, but instead laying in a pool of his own blood. "WHAT THE-" Vernon turned and ran, or wobbled, maybe, up the stairs. "TUNEY! THE BOY IS HURT!"<p>

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" she replied.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I THINK HE"S DEAD!"

"WHAT!?" was her frightened reply. "What happened?" she asked in an equally scared voice, though not as loud as she pushed past him. As she descended the stairs three at a time, she let out a terrified gasp upon seeing her nephew's hair soaked in blood. She turned to her husband. "What _HAPPENED_?" she asked accusingly of him. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_?"

"Nothing, love!" exclaimed Vernon, defensively. "He was just lying there when I came down!"

"Well," she exclaimed as she ran forward and picked him up, laying him in her lap. _Doesn't look like he's still bleeding, s_he said to herself. _But he's drenched in blood!_ "Do something, Vernon! Go, grab a towel!" she yelled, nursing Harry in her arms. "And grab the first aid kit, while you're at it!"

* * *

><p><em>Harry.<em>

_Harry!_

_HARRY!_

He woke up, feeling warm and noticed he was leaning against something soft. He tried to open his eyes, but the suddenly bright room and his mind crushing headache told him not to. _I don't remember going to bed,_ he thought to himself. _No, I'm not in bed. _He tried again to open his eyes, prying his upper eyelids from their partners. As he finally got them to open into paper-thin slivers, his vision was flooded with the dim bulb-light of the basement.

His aunt's eyes, looking down and seeing Harry conscious again, lit up in joy as she brought her nephew's body gently closer to her. "Oh, Harry! What happened?" she asked with a strange curiousness Harry had never seen her give him.

"I-I'm not sure…" he started. "I had just grabbed the TV and was thinking why I always do bad things, wishing I didn't do that weird stuff, and…" he trailed off.

"Well, that's quite enough Harry, you need not say anymore if you-" she stopped as Harry's let out a cough and his eyes rolled back again.

Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! Please leave a review below!

* * *

><p>AN: also, I was thinking that maybe Dudley could become friends with Harry. While Dudley is at school during the year, why not send Harry with him? They could protect each other. I am going to make Harry very reserved at first, and then he will become arrogant like his father. He won't be a bully, but he won't take crap from anyone.


End file.
